dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TXT
center|650px TXT *'Nombre:' **TXT (TOMORROW X TOGETHER) (Internacional) ** 투모로우바이투게더 (Tumoroubaitugedeo) en Corea ** トゥモローバイトゥギャザー (To~umorōbaito~ugigazā) en Japón **'¿Por qué "TOMORROW X TOGETHER"?:' Los diferentes tú y yo juntos, con el mismo sueño de tener un futuro, lo que significa que se encontraron sin pistas y diferentes entre sí, pero tienen los mismos sueños y continúan alcanzándolo juntos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Número de integrantes:' 5 chicos (4 coreanos y 1 estadounidense) *'Debut: ' **'En Corea:' 04 de Marzo del 2019. **'En Japón:' 15 de Enero del 2020. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''MOA **'¿Por qué MOA?: MOA significa "Momentos de siempre/Moments Of Alwaysness". "Siempre y para siempre, todos los momentos que TOMORROW X TOGETHER y los fanáticos pasan juntos" y "TOMORROW X TOGETHER y los fanáticos 'MOA' (reúnen) piezas de los sueños de cada uno para completar un sueño." *'''Lema: One Dream! Hello, we are TOMORROW X TOGETHER! *'Agencia: ' **Big Hit Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Republic Records / Universal Music Group (Estados Unidos) Carrera Pre Debut El 27 de noviembre de 2018, se informó que la agencia recientemente finalizó los planes para debutar a un grupo de cinco miembros para debutar a principios de 2019. En respuesta, Big Hit Entertainment confirmó: "Actualmente estamos preparando un grupo de chicos con el objetivo de que debuten a principios del próximo año". La agencia aclaró que el número de miembros, su concepto y otros detalles aún no se han finalizado, y será anunciado en una fecha posterior. Este grupo será el primer grupo en seis años en debutar bajo Big Hit Entertainment, luego del debut de BTS en 2013. El 29 de noviembre de 2018 se confirmó que el grupo estará formado por 5 integrantes, el 11 de enero de 2019 se introdujo al primer integrante del grupo Yeon Jun, El 14 de enero de 2019 se introdujo al segundo integrante del grupo Soo Bin, el 16 de enero de 2019 se introdujo al tercer integrante del grupo, Huening Kai, el 18 de enero de 2019 se introdujo al cuarto integrante del grupo, Tae Hyun, el 20 de enero de 2019 se introdujo al quinto y último miembro Beom Gyu. '2019:' Debut con su Primer Mini Álbum 'The Dream Chapter: STAR' El 7 de febrero, Big Hit Entertainment anunció: “'TXT' lanzará su álbum debut ‘'Dream Chapter: STAR'’ el 4 de marzo, y se confirmó que debutarán en el ‘Debut Celebration Show de Mnet'”. Tras su debut en el “Debut Celebration Show” de Mnet, TXT (Tomorrow by Together) realizó una presentación debut el 5 de marzo en el Yes24 Live Hall de Seúl. El “Debut Celebration Show” de Mnet se emitió el 4 de marzo a las 7 p.m. KST. El 19 de febrero a medianoche KST, el grupo lanzó una serie de fotos teaser para su debut. Las fotos muestran a los chicos luciendo looks informales en una cafetería y en una tienda de conveniencia. El 21 de febrero, Big Hit Entertainment compartió un nuevo conjunto de fotos concepto del grupo con una serie de lindos teasers tomados en un cine. El 22 de febrero, TXT 'reveló la lista de canciones de “'The Dream Chapter: STAR”. Esta incluye cinco canciones: “'Blue Orangeade'”, “'CROWN'”, “'Our Summer'”, “'Cat & Dog'” y "Nap of a star". El 26 de febrero a la medianoche KST el grupo compartió su primer MV teaser para su debut con 'CROWN'. El título coreano de la canción es “One Day Horns Sprouted in My Head” (Cuernos de un día brotaron en mi cabeza), y la idea parece estar incorporada en sus movimientos para la pista. El 3 de marzo a la medianoche KST, el grupo reveló un video con fragmentos de todas sus canciones. También incluye detalles sobre los productores de cada canción. El 04 de marzo TXT 'lanzó su mini álbum de debut, “'The Dream Chapter: STAR” con el MV de su tema principal. “'CROWN'” es un tema pop trendy con sintetizador escrito por Slow Rabbit, Melanie Fontana, Michel “Lindgren” Schulz y Supreme Boi. La letra expresa el dolor de la adolescencia. 'Primer Regreso con su Primer Álbum Completo 'The Dream Chapter: MAGIC Big Hit Entertainment anunció que lanzarán su primer álbum completo “'The Dream Chapter: MAGIC'” el 21 de octubre a las 6 p.m. KST. Los pedidos anticipados para “'The Dream Chapter: MAGIC'” comienzan el 2 de octubre. También se anunció que presentarían su propio programa de regreso en Mnet, donde presentarán su nueva canción principal y B sides por primera vez. El "'TOMORROW X TOGETHER Welcome Back Show'" se emitirá una hora después del lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum, el 21 de octubre a las 7 pm KST. El 03 de octubre '''TXT '''compartió un trailer concepto para su regreso con “'The Dream Chapter: MAGIC'”. Luego de un impresionante baile por los integrantes de '''TXT', Huening Kai se acerca a la cámara y pregunta: “¿Deberíamos huir?”. El 7 de octubre a la medianoche KST, TXT 'dio a conocer seis emocionantes collages conmovedores de fotos conceptuales de "'Sanctuary" para su próximo regreso: uno para cada uno de los cinco miembros individuales, y uno para el grupo completo. El 08 de octubre el grupo dio a conocer su concepto "Arcadia" a la medianoche KST a través de fotos teaser y collages en movimiento. Este conjunto de fotos muestra a los chicos en la escuela de noche, aparentemente enfrentando algo misterioso en la oscuridad. El 11 de octubre TXT 'compartío la lista de canciones para su primer álbum completo '"The Dream Chapter: MAGIC". El álbum incluirá ocho canciones en total, incluyendo "New Rules”, “'Run Away'”, “'Roller Coaster'”, “'Poppin’ Star'”, “Can’t We Just Let the Monster Live?”, “'Magic Island'”, “'20cm'” y “'Angel or Devil.'” El 14 de octubre a la medianoche KST, el grupo compartido un nuevo e intrigante teaser mágico para su próximo regreso. El 21 de octubre TXT 'regreso con su canción "'Run Away". Producida por Slow Rabbit, la canción principal "Run Away" es una canción pop sintetizada sobre huir a un lugar mágico donde solo tú y tus amigos pueden ir. En el video musical, los miembros de TXT 'muestran su energía juvenil en varios entornos, incluyendo una escuela, una piscina, el bosque y más. '2020: Debut en Japón con su Primer Single 'MAGIC HOUR' El 26 de noviembre TXT anuncio hará su debut en Japón el 15 de enero de 2020. El álbum de debut japonés de TXT, "MAGIC HOUR", contendrá un total de 3 pistas, incluidas las versiones japonesas de "Angel or Devil", "Run Away" y "CROWN". El álbum se lanzará en 4 versiones únicas, incluida la primera edición limitada de prensa A, la primera edición limitada de prensa B, la primera edición limitada de prensa C y una edición regular. El 16 de diciembre TXT Compartió numerosas portadas de álbumes para su nuevo single japonés "MAGIC HOUR". Los chicos se ven posando en fondos inspirados en dibujos animados, mostrando su buen aspecto. El 23 de diciembre TXT reveló la versión corta del MV de su nuevo sencillo japonés "Run Away". Se ve a los muchachos luciendo apuestos y con atuendos de muy buen gusto que acentúan su juventud y visuales. Integrantes center|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: ' '''Ariba: '''Yeon Jun & Beom Gyu. '''Abajo: '''Huening Kai, Soo Bin & Tae Hyun. *Yeon Jun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Soo Bin (Líder, Vocalista, y Bailarín) *Beom Gyu (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tae Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Huening Kai (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Digital Single' Japón 'Single' 'Internacional' 'Digital Single' Reality Show *Talk x Talk (VLive & Youtube, 2019) *One Dream.TXT (Mnet, 2019) Programas de TV * Idol Room (JTBC) (12.11.2019) (Ep. 76) * After School Club (Arirang) (26.03.2019) (Ep.361) * The Show (SBS Plus, 19.03.2019) Sección ㅋㅋ Dance Conciertos Participativos *Lotte Duty Free Family Concert 29th: Lineup (11.08.2019) Premios Curiosidades * TXT se convierte en el primer grupo que a 8 horas de su lanzamiento y con su álbum debut "The Dream Chapter: STAR" logra #1 en iTunes en 38 países. * El video musical "CROWN", tema principal de su mini-álbum debut "The Dream Chapter: STAR" alcanzó la cifra de 2 millones de me gusta en menos de 12 horas siendo el primer grupo rookie en lograrlo. * El mini-álbum "The Dream Chapter: STAR" es el primer álbum debut de un grupo de chicos en llegar al #1 en iTunes de USA. * "CROWN" se convierte en el MV debut más visto en sus primeras 13 horas con un total de 10.890.944 vistas en YouTube. * "CROWN" ocupa el puesto #19 en Worldwide iTunes Song Chart en su primer día de lanzamiento. * La portada del mini-álbum "The Dream Chapter: STAR" fue diseñada por Lee Doo Hee de HuskyFox Inc., el mismo diseñador que recibió nominación a los GRAMMY 2019 por haber diseñado la portada "Love Yourself: Tear" de BTS. * Antes de que TXT debutara, su mini-álbum "The Dream Chapter: STAR" ya contaba con más de 100.000 copias vendidas en pre-orden. * Vendieron más de 34.649 copias de su mini-álbum posicionándose #1 en Hanteo en tiempo real en su primer día de lanzamiento. * TXT ha alcanzado 50 #1s con su álbum debut "The Dream Chapter: STAR", esto los posiciona en el puesto #9 de artistas coreanos con más #1s, son el grupo más joven en la lista. * "CROWN" se convierte en el MV de un grupo rookie más visto en las primeras 24 horas con un total de 14.493.378 vistas en YouTube, rompiendo el récord que anteriormente tenía ITZY. * TXT logra posicionarse en el #140 en la lista de Billboard 200 con su mini-álbum "The Dream Chapter: STAR", son el grupo de K-Pop que más rápido ha ingresado a la lista. * TXT se convierte en el primer grupo rookie de K-Pop en ser nominado a los VMAs en la categoría "Best K-Pop". *TXT fue nominado en Breaktudo Awards 2019 en la sección Clip de Estreno Internacional, teniendo como 31,236 votos de victoria. * La famosa plataforma Melon, a través de su revista Melon Magazine, reconoció la canción "CROWN" 'en el puesto #2 de las mejores canciones K-Pop de 2019. * '"The Dream Chapter: MAGIC" con 7 semanas se convierte en el acto coreano con más semanas en Billboard Heatseekers Album superando el récord de "6 Rules PT.1" de PSY con un total de 6 semanas. * TXT es el único grupo rookie de 2019 en obtener la certificación de Oro oficial de RIAJ en Japón con "MAGIC HOUR" por vender más de 100k unidades. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Página Oficial Japón *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Japón *Twitter Miembros *Weibo Oficial *Youku Oficial *TikTok Oficial Galería TXT1.jpg TXT2.jpg TXT3.jpg TXT4.jpg TXT5.jpg TXT6.jpg Videografía 'Corea' TXT (투모로우바이투게더) '어느날 머리에서 뿔이 자랐다 (CROWN)' Official MV| Crown TXT (투모로우바이투게더) '어느날 머리에서 뿔이 자랐다 (CROWN)' Official MV (Choreography Version)|Crown (Performance Ver.) TXT (투모로우바이투게더) 'Cat & Dog' Official MV| Cat & Dog TXT (투모로우바이투게더) '별의 낮잠 (Nap of a star)' Official MV| Nap of a star T TIME TOMORROW X TOGETHER ‘Our Summer’ (selfie ver.) - TXT (투모로우바이투게더)|Our Summer TXT (투모로우바이투게더) '9와 4분의 3 승강장에서 너를 기다려 (Run Away)' Official MV| Run Away TXT (투모로우바이투게더) 'Magic Island' Official MV| Magic Island TXT (투모로우바이투게더) 'Angel Or Devil' Official MV| Angel Or Devil 'Internacional' TXT (투모로우바이투게더) 'Cat & Dog' Official MV (English ver.)| Cat & Dog (English ver.) 'Japón' TOMORROW X TOGETHER '9と4分の3番線で君を待つ (Run Away) Japanese Ver. ' Official MV| Run Away (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2019 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2020